CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl
by Dr.Robotno
Summary: CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl, the story about a young Gumball and his adventures with his best friends Thunder and Watzup in the world of the CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl. Join us on the spectacular and dazzling rollercoaster of learning that is... CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl!
1. CHAPTER 1: THE NEW BEGINING

CHAPTER 1: THE NEW BEGINING

Gumball woke up in the morning and punched his alarm clock, "Oh darn it is time for me to go to high school...CUTSTUFF HIGH SCHOOl" Gumball jumped out of bed and walked downstairs and greeted his dad, Mr. Toidenheimer good morning and ran to the bus stop. There were some other losers there who might be in some chapters maybe but screw that noise because the main character was Gumball because he was the best at almost everything. Thunder said "hey Gumball" and tried to do a cool backflip but he messed it up and landed on Watzup's face. "Thunder you puss it's a good thing goomba stomps aren't enabled on this server or I would've died" said Watzup. Thunder said "oh" and then jumped off of Watzup's face because being a true friend doesn't mean using your other friend Watzup like a footstool.

Thunder got ran over by the bus when it came by but luckily his fruit salad that he packed all by himself protected him from being squished all over the road like someone's burnt mac and cheese. Gumball got on the bus with all of the other losers except for Thunder because he was still stuck under the bus but that was okay because thunder was fast, really fast like sonic but not really. "Hey wait for me" Thunder ran after the bus when it drove off for school...CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl.

Gumball, Thunder, Watzup, and a bunch of other assholes walked into Ms. Study's classroom where she began to talk about really boring shit like math. But Gumball was way too cool for that and began to talk to Thunder.

"So you got hit by the bus on the way here?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, but since I'm so cool I didn't care." Thunder said all cool like because he was indeed cool, he didn't notice Gumball blushing but before they could continue the conversation Ms. Study coughed like a bitch, "Do you two want to share anything with the class?" she asked.

Thunder jumped on the table, "You know what? I do!" he said as he removed his pants.

30 seconds later Thunder found himself in the principals' office

Watzup laughed like a maniac as he sat down at his desk, "what a PUSS" he said sitting down. Gumball sat behind Watzup which was okay because that meant Watzup could just turn around and talk to him. Everyone at CUTSTUFF HIGH SCHOOl had their own special power, that's why they even went to a school filled with all these losers from around the world. Gumball was really special because he had more than one power but one of his powers was Power Of Learning so he could not even pay attention to class and still do awesome on the test. So most of the time he just talked to Watzup with his Power Of Learning turned on because listening to Ms Study was like sticking your hand in a tank full of sharks who spit lemon juice. Lemon juice really stings if it gets in cuts and especially shark bites and that's no fun okay man.

"So class" Ms. Study said "Who knows what the polynomial of the square root of one-half of pi divided by octagons and..." Ms Study stopped right there because even she knew what she was saying was full of bullshit, it was as full of bullshit as the amount of tacos being eaten in the world, and that's a lot of tacos! Instead she said "Okay we're going to do a pop quiz today, if you're not an idito you'll do good especially like that Gumball he's a real cool dood even though he talks a lot and-" "Shut your face Ms. Study" the whole class yelled and Ms Study shut up right then and there like a ziploc bag. She passed out the pop quzizes to every single student and then said "Now we shall begin tthe test, any questions?"

Watzup raised his hand, "I have a question why are you so stupid?" he asked. The entire class gasped like a fish that wanted water but instead got apple juice. Ms. Study put down a second pop quiz on Watzup's desk, "ok watzup you can have two quizes because you hurt my feelings." Watzup felt bad for a moment but then he didn't. "Ok students," Ms. Study said, "Let's take the test in 3...2..." but before she could count to one, Thunder burst back in the room like superman building a wall and then breaking through the wall!

Thunder laughed, "Hey Ms. Study, Principle Cutman Mike said I was so funny that I could skip your pop quiz so I'm outta here!" Thunder said as he took a bike out of his desk and did an amazing frontflip out the window. As the rest of the class began their stupid quizes, Gumball looked at Thunder with his wonder in his eyes...

Watzup started talking to Gumball about Project: M and how he could whup his butt at it even though Gumball beat up Watzup with Jigglypuff while he was at home sick with Pansage Flu but then Gumball looked over. "Hey who's that over there" Gumball said pointing at the girl sitting next to Smash. She looked like she belonged on the red team because she kind of looked like The Scout from team fortress 2 though she was a girl so obviously there were some differences like having a ponytail hair or really soft hands. "Oh that's Lydia, yeah I forgot you were sick with Pansage Flu when she showed up in class." Smash had a special power that was Power Of Existence, he had a lot of really stupid characters he made up but his power let them be real in the real world.

Smash leaned over to Lydia and screamed in her ear, "Lydia I can't get enough of your tiny perky tits. They're so soft and warm in my hands." Lydia started blushing a lot and trying to hide it while saying "Smash no I can't do it right now, we're taking a test and I don't want to fail - AAH!" She let out a squeal at the end because Smash awas basically thinking "fuck it" at that point and started to grope her chest with one hand, sliding his hand down the front of her skirt with the other. "I already finished the test loser" Smash whispered as he worked his hands, one tightening around her flat chest with the other working its magic inside of her-

"EW GOD NO THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER" Caprice yelled out because he was mad and feeling very caps lock. "We are trying to take a test and tests are safe for work so could you at least wait until later in the story to do that stuff?"

"Yeah she has a point," Ms. Study said. Caprice looked very feminine for his age so people confused him for a girl a lot even though Caprice kept correcting people about it. "Smash you're done with the test anyway, take your hands out of Lydia's panties and turn in your test. Then go to the principal's office, I'm giving you a referral for advancing the story too quickly"

"aw man that's the third time this month" Smash sighd as he turned in his test and went to Principal Cutman Mike's office.

"oh shit I forgot about the test, I almost got aroused" Gumball said. But he has the POWER OF LEARNING so he finished the test super fast and put it on Ms Study's desk like "plop" and it even made a little "plop" sound when he put the paper on the desk.

Watzup was just about to finish his test when... "TIME'S UP, CLASS, I HOPE YOU FINISHED YOUR TESTS!" Ms. Study said as she told everyone to pass their papers forward "Pass your papers forward." Watzup was stuck on the last question when she said that, so he said to himself "Fuck it" and wrote in "you suck" for the last answer. With that he walked out the classroom after putting his test on Ms. Study's desk. "Man Ms Study really sucks" Watzup said hatingly as he walked down the hall with Gumball who also said "Man Ms Study rally sucks". They were walking and talking about how much Ms. Study sucks, how she sucked like a vaccuum cleaner that was full of dust and algebra when Thunder backflipped on his bike through another window into the school. "Thunder, it's you!" Gumball and Watzup said at the same time. "I know, I'm thunder, aren't I?" Thunder said awesomely. The three of them headed to lunch, thinking that it would just be another normal day at CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl...


	2. CHAPTER 2: A Lunch-Riffic DaY

CHAPTER 2: A Lunch-Riffic DaY

Gumball, Watzup, and Thunder got to the lunch room and found a nice lunch table to sit their bodies which were very ready for lunch. Watzup was like "yo I packed my lunch so I'll get you two lunches while I eat a sandwich or something" and he went in the line to get the lunch. Watzup's special power was the POWER OF PUSS which let him be a super asshole jerk and get away with it, but he was still a nice guy sometimes and did things like get people some lunch or take their dogs out for walks. Gumball just looked at the lunch room and said "boy it sure is quiet in here" but really he was enjoying the quiet time. He just sat at the table and looked at Thunder, Thunder thought it was a normal looking but Gumball knew there was something else.

Thunder stared at Humball woh was staring at him back. They stared for a really long time, with Gumball looking at Thunder longingly while Thunder looked at Gumball all weirdly. Then thunder remembered that he lost his fruit salad in a bus accident "Oh shit I forgot my fruit salad back on the bus" "No thunder, you got ran over, remember" said Gumball. "I didn't get ran over, I'm too awesome for that. My POWER OF AWESOME let me get not ran over by the bus as well as letting me spawn a bike out of my desk and do cool and wawesome tricx like the rabbit from the cereal." Thunder's words were true and Gumball believed all of his words. Gumball went back to looking at Thubndrer in a special way until Watzup came back with everyone's lunches.

Watzup slammed the lunches on the table, "TIME FOR LUNCH MOTHERFUCKER" he said as he broke the table in half with the lunches. "Watzup you idiot how can we eat lunch on the floor" thunder said with the rage of a thousand seaguls flying into a blender. Watzup punched the broken table with his shoe, "It's not my fault this table is the biggest puss since Ms. Study!" but before they could fight over politics a loud thud was heard. IT WAS LIFEUPJ DRINKING A BOX OF JUICY JUICE!1!1

"OOOHHHHHH SHIT SON" Watzup screamed through the lunch room, "IT'S J WALLUS!" Except it wasn't J. Wallus, it was the other person who has a J in their name who was a lot less fun than J Wallus. Lifeup was this kid who thought he weas the coolest seahorse in the aquarium but he was just a loser with red hair and freckles. He always talked about how he was the best and how girls swarmed to his sides but that was all lies, Lifeup was terrible at telling lies, he must not have played a lot of Phoenix Wright in his free time.

"Watzup that's not J Wallus" Thunder said as he lifted the table halves, "that's Lifeup J and gosh his juice box is really darn loud" Thunder said while he put the table back together with super strong military grade duck tape.

"Yeah man I'm Lifeup J, or Joshua Higgenbottoms for short. I'm the coolest kid in the whole school!" said Lifeup to Thunder and Watzup. "Wait a minute, who the heck is J Wallus?" As he said that, J Wallus walked outside the school to do drugs or some shit, i dunno. Go ask him, he's pprobably doing some shit right outside yout house because he's just that kind of guy. "Oh he's this guy who does stuff, you know?" Watzup stupidly said before he started eating his lunch. The school lunch of the day was gravy-covered pickles with a side order of spanish fries, which are like french fries but more spanish and covered in hot salsa. Lifeup J walked on over to Watzup stood behind him and then slammed his face in the lunch, exclaiming "Eat it, losee!" as he did so. Gumball broke away from looking at Thunder's luscious face so he could run over to Watzup. "Don't touch my friend, buddy!"

Lifeup J laughed with the might of a dolphin on acid, "HAHAHAHHAHAHA! You think you can beat the coolest kid in the schol?!" he thought he sounded cool but he really sounded like a big fat loser. Gumball proceeded to attempt to punch Lifepu in the face but the power of learning was godawful for punching people and he accidentally began to take a test again.

"Wow Gumball, you obviously don't know how it's done you stupid" Thunder said as he took out a pair of sunglasses and walked over to Lifeup J so cool that people from afar thought they were in a fridge. The two had a really intense starring contest for at least 3 minutes before Thunder attempted to slam Lifeup's head into Watzup's second lunch, but instead Lifeup did a mediocre cartwheel and kicked Thunder's songlasses right off his face!

"YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!" Lifeup yelled, "DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE THE POWER OF BEING A GIANT COOL ASSHOLE!" Lifeup then smirked and slowly walked up behind the trio of besties to do something super embarassing like make them sit next to Smash or something.

Suddenly, the room went white and Lifeup fell back blinded. When they could see again, they saw Lifeup J in Lunch Lady Daveris's bowl of tomato chips and the entire school including cutman miek and even that bitch Ms. Study were laughing at him as he ran away to his imaginary friends

Watzup looked up at the guy who saved his butt from the embarassment of Smash and his creepy porn fanfics. He saw a boy in a striped shirt and a red baseball cap who only muttered one word before disappearing into thin air.

"OK"

Thunder and Gumball sat back at the table and began to discuss the best methods to make icecream out of dead bodies before they noticed Watzup staring at a wall.

"Watzup you loser, are you stupid. walls can't talk you dumb." Gumball said

"Guys..." Watzup started, "...I think I'm in love."

But who is Watzup in love with?

Find out in the next chapter of...CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl


	3. CHapter 3- Fun Times in Gym

CHapter 3- Fun Times in Gym

Today, on the latest edition of CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl...

Watzup was just sitting at thTE ALUNCH table, dreamily thinking about Ness and all the things he would do with him. Go on a date, eat some Steak, beat up Porky Minch, fuck, and a lot of other fun things. "OMFG" Watzup exclaimed. "Whaddya want, Watzy?" Thunder asked. "HE IS SUCH A HUNK" Watzup exclaimed some more. Gumball stepped over to Watzup and promptly tried to slap him in the face, but he instead started on his homework. "Damn it why can't I stop that?" Gumball turned off his POWER OF LEARNING for the time being and then slapped Watzup like how a normal person eats a popsicle. Watzup fell over, but then he picked himself up with his own hands and stood himself up on his foets, running after the uber-mysterious baseball capped-kid with the striped shirt. The bell rung, and then Thunder and Gumball went through the hallways.

Gumball and Thunder were walking through the hallway as Watzup went off to asshole class. They were having a splendid conversation about how Watzup was the biggest moron since Hitler. However, during the conversation Gumbals kept founding himself lost in Thunder's eyes and hair. It was life he was on a gumball boat sinking in thunder's sea of hair, and the only call for help was some asshole who he really didn't want to talk to beacuse he stole his lunch money or some shit like that. But before they can walk into their gym class they heard a voice from the other end of the halawy.

"OH THUNDY~~~~" A voice rang out like the sound of angels being shoved in a toaster.

"oh shit" Thunder said. He recognized that voice. It was Swift. Swift had the POWER OF BEING A FUCKING WEIRDO. Swift then ran down the hallway at the speed of a cheetah chasing an ice cream truck filled with things like ice cream and two people making out inside

Of course since Swift had the all the finesse of a cream cheese bagel with none of the taste he promptly crashed into the lockers and gave himself a really bad owie. Since he had the POWER OF BEING A FUCKING WEIRDO he got back up, un-twisted his ears, and ran back to Thunder, almost running him over. "Swift what the hell do you want" asked Thunder. "Oh, thundy~~~, I want YOU!" Swift lunged for Thunder, trying to gently caress him with all the force of a buffalo. They were together on the ground in a really awkward position, with Thunder being on top, and then Gumball stepped in and kicked Swift in the head. Luckily he had his POWER OF LEARNING turned off, so he didn't accidentally take a survey with his foot. "Asshole, Thunder's mine!" Gumball paused. "Uh, I mean..."

Both Swift and Thunder looked up at Gumball except Swift had a concussion but he didn't care because he's way too cool for that crap you know what i'm saying but thunder wasn't knowing what gumball was saying. "what did you just say gumall" thunder asked. Gumball began to sweat as nervously as a sexy arabic man on a hot summer day, "i said...asshole it's gym time." gumball said as he ran into the gym doors like a moron. Thunder took this excuse because if he could get away from swift taht would be really swell and stuff. so the two walked into the gym class while swift lay on the ground wondering why he was even there

The bell rung when Gumball and Thunder made it to class. Because thunder was so cool, he didn't need to go to the locker room to change. But Gumbal did dbecause he 's a loser, so he went tohe locekr s room to change. He really wanted Thunder to stop being so coor for just a second so he could get a nice look at his body. But if Thundert stopped being coool, then he probably wouldn't look as hot as he did... Gumball slapped himself for thinking too hard, and then he took a seat on the gyrm floor with everyone else, making suer that he sat next to thunder. "All right ladies, you're gonna work it today! Yeah!"

some kid raised his hand, "Mr. Fitness why are you so fat and ugly for a fit person" the gym tecahser whose name hapened to be mr. fitness was shocked, "because you are a loser Spikeboy."

"oh"

Spikeboy was some kid who really didn't do much and no one knew what his power was yet which was weired and they should really go get that checked out. Mr. fitness faced the class again, "ok class, let's work off those thighs!" and then he began to do really awkward squats that made the class feel like they were watching a bad porno without the naked people. But since Mr. Fitness was so entranced with his ass Thunder, Gumball, and Watzup began to strike up conversatin

"So gumball, what was that you were saying back in the hall?" Thunder asked imploringly. "Bfore or after I kciekd swift's face in? Because I only said that you're mine - - er, that it was gym time. And, er," Watzup scooted in towards Gumball and Thunder, saying "Hey guys, who's got it goin' on?" "Not you." Thunder and Gumball both said. "aw" Watzup said but that was okay because Watzup is such a huge PUSS that he deserves to get emotionally slapped in the face with a ham sandwich. "OW! OH MY FUCKING GOD MY ASS! SECURITY!" The three of them looked at mr. Iftness, who was getting his ass kicked by a robot bird wearing a dictator's outfit. "You forget, Mr. Fitness, I AM the security around here." After kicking Mr. Fitness in the butt so much that it would hurt anything that he tried sitting on, the security bird said "All right, you little shits, cary on with your gim class." Ketchup then said "Wow, what a PUSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

"who was that anyway" gumball asked not caring that much but wondering why the fuck a bird was in the gym calss. "oh that was just dictator birdbot he is a real asshole and i do not think he is nifty not one bit" spikeboy said. Suddenly the door was burst open and some fucking moron drove in on a rainbow scooter. "What's up bitches it's nurse tgot!" the class cheered and threw popcorn at tgot, "so i heard that your gym teacher got his ass kick. that's fucking hilarious" tgot then ran over mr. fitness's big ass with his scooter and mr. fitnes cried out so loud that somewhere in africa a man who was deaf could now here beautifl noises. "no seriously though get off your fucking face and go to my office so I can get you some ass medicine you loser" tgot said as he punched Mr. Fitness out of the gym room. Tgot followed on his scooter, "CLASS DISMISSED MOTHERFUCKERS"

"All right" said Gumball, Thunder, and Watzup as they got up from sitting on the floor. Watzup took his sweet time picking up the pocporn that everyone threw at Nurse TGOT so he could eat it as a snack when he went home. THe three of them got re-dressed for normal school, not for lame gym class, (escept for Thunder because he's too cool for changing clothes) and then they went to their lockers. "So Thundy - er, Thunder," Gumball tripped over his words, "h-how about those Mets?" As he said that, a few Mets were moving a stretcher that was carring Mr. Fitness's lazy and bruised ass to nurse TGOt's office while TGOT drove through the school on his rainbow scootercycle. "They're pretty cool, but not as cool as me." Thunder gave his trademark Thunder grin that blinded everyone within a 5-mile radius except for the people that weren't looking at Thunder, which was basically everyone except for bacteria, and nobody cares about bacteria. "Wow Thunder, y-you're so freaking, c-cool!" "Am I so cool that I'm cold enough to give you the shivers? Thunder said" "Y-y-you're cooler than the coolest, Thunder!" said GUmball. "That's why I want to tell you something, something very important."

"What is it you want to tell me?" asked thunder clealy unaware of the bomb of a question that is about to hit his face and rearrange his life. "Do you...D-do you" gumball was stammering and he did it for 2 minutes before watzup punched him in the back of the head, "YOU PUSS JUST SAY IT". Gumball paused and shut his eyes and took the biggest breath he has ever breatehd. It was almost like his lungs were chugging a bottle of mountain dew and cheetos at the same time while being encouraged by thousands of drunk politicans.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

HOW WILL THUNDER RESPOND? WILL WATZUP CALLS OMEONE A PUSS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE TRILLING CAHPTER OF...CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl


	4. Chapter 4: happy Schmidts

TODAY, OUR STORY BEGINS... ON THE LATEST EDITION OF...

CUTSTUFF  
HIGHSCHOOl

"yeah sure why not" said Thunder. Watzup did the biggest gasp that anyone had ever heard, it was like he was trying to inhale all the world's supply of dicks at once. He had a heart attack right after his hugenormous gasp, but because he's such a big PUSS he un-heart attacked himself. He then screamed "WHAT A PUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssss-" but then Thunder punched him in the face because Watzup was an asshole. Gumball said "Great! let's go somewhere! How about... Schmidts? That's a great place!"

Later that night, Gumball was getting really nervous at his house like so nervous that he had goosebumps that looked more like ducks than gooses but tha'ts a story or antoher day. The poitn is gumall was super dupre nervous what is thunder hated schits and thought it tasted like cardboard made out of shit. it would surely be a disasteR! He looked up at his clock, 6:43. it was tiem for him to go meet thunders' at schimits. he did a graceful cartwheel out his window and by graceful i mean he hit his head on a garden knome. but gumball didnt' care. he was so excited for tonight's date that not even osama bin looden driving up and shooting his lung could stop him from being excited. As gumball dreamed abou the upcoming date he gladly skiped towards the resteuranst

Thunder wass tanding outside of Shmidt's waiting for Gumball. He had a fancy suit and a rose pinned to the chest and everything like he ewas a true professional. Gumball said "wow you look great man" and Thunder was like "gee thanks" and they both went into the restaurant. Thunder was just acting like normal like it was a normal day. Gumball said "so what do you think" as he opened the doors and smelled all the delicious food. It was like a chinese buffet but instead of chinese food it was GERMAN FOOD! All your favorites like sourcraught and roasted potatoes and braughtworst, you know the wiener. "This is great taking me to dinner like this" thunder said, "you're a great friend Gumball." "Yeah you're right," Gumball said, Thunder must not know he meant this as a romantic date instead of a friendly bro date but he didn't want to ruin the moment. The two found a table to sit at until a waiter man came over and asked them what drinks they wanted.

"Well sirs what will it be tonight?" said the waiter man. "how about some water" gumball demanded. "Ill have all your supply of mountain dew, please." Thunder said. "sorry sir, we only have Sierrra Mist and Sprite" Thunder was about to leave because he was being denied the most succulent nectar by this mere guy who just gives them the drinks and the stupid-ass check, but then he rememberd that he had a spare can of mountain dew on him so everything was good again. The waiter noded silently, as Thunder was too cool to drink anything but mountain dew. He left. Thunder and Gumball then went to the buffet.

the buffet had so much wow and amazing food that gumball and thunder were speechles but then decided to talk anyway like rebels from the 1980s. "can you bilieve it thundy...I mean thunder. they even have grilled cheese in tomato soup shots!" thunder did one of his CLASSIC THUNDER SMILES (trademark do not steal) "Yeah, they are pretty cool, but not as cool as me!" and thunder was right because he surely was cooler than food would ever be even if the food was frozen thunder would still be cooler. But just then they recognized Smash from the other end of the buffet hanging out with some buff guy. "Oh hi gumball and thunder" smash said, "I'm just hanging out with my new best friend frederick. maybe later we might even touch dicks. OOOOOOOOOOH" smash said before he dragged frederick to their seta. Gumball andThunder ignored Smash for being such a loser, took some food and sat back down at their super candle lit table of aweosme

"So yeah like I was saying earlier" Thunder said even though he wasn't really saying anything earlier, "we should all get together and play Sonic All-Stars Racing Transformed like total bros yeah?" Thunder opened his can of Mountan Dow and poured it in his little ice cup. "so how abouta toast" Thunder said as he picked up his cup. Gumball picked up his cup too and they bumped the cups together. "Clink" said Thunder's cup before he took it back and had himself a nice refreshing drink. "Yeah I'd enjoy a nice race sometime, but there's something I want to say" Gumball said all nervous and shy like some loser who came to work but forgot to put on pants that day. "Being bros is cool and all but... well, I kind of want to be more than that." "You mean like super best friends? Yeah you're a swell guy Gumball" Thunder said as he ate some potatoes. Gumball cleared his throat and said, "No not like that, I mean like..."

"OH WHAT THE HELL" Smash screamed across the restaurant from the other side, "THIS SALAD HAS PENISES IN IT" and then Smash threw his salad on the floor like an angry person. Frederick was very orderly and clean so he picked up the little plate saying "Milord is that really the best way to behave" but Smash was an angry butt and was like "NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME FREDERICK"

"oh wow" Thunder said "what was that all about?" "I have no clue" Gumball said "but like I was saying, you're a great friend and all but I'd really like to..." Gumball adjusted his little tie and made the most determined face ever before this moment when he spilled out his feelings like a bag of loose oranges.

"LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU ABOUT AS MUCH AS MR. FITNESSES ASS IS HURTING RIGHT NOW, and THAT'S GOTTA BE A LOTTA PAIN AND LOVE!" Gumball shut his face with his own hands as everyone else in the restaurant stared at Thunder and Gumball, and Thunder started back at them. "Do all of you have some sort of proble mwith my super best buddy Gumball here? He's a real pal, and I bet that none of yall have any real friends as much as I do!" Thunder threw his cup at one of the people, and it hit him in the face hard enough that he started bleeding from his leg, but the cup didn't shatter. "clink clink motherfuckers" said the Cup as it burst into green flames. Someone got a fire extinguisgher andturned off the fire. The smoke and steeam cleare dto reveal none other than... "NURSE TGOT!?" said Thunder and Gumball simylultaneously.

Nurse TGOT laughed, "That's right kiddies. Since I'm the nurse I want to make sure you guys eat healthy but your fucking mountain dew is shit sio I'm gonna fail you later!" tgot was realy happy with himself being the king of cups and shit but then he was punched in the face by Frederick who was not a fan of magical tranforming cup things. The entire resteraunt was in a frenzy and gumball and thunder took the time to hide out in the men's batroom.

The two sat in silence for a minute. the silence was as quiet as a man who happened to be dying of death related causes. thunder eventaully broke thesilence with a jackhammer

"...So you meant what you said back there or are you a stupid lyer who only wants to be the biggest asshat in the history of hats?" gumball paused but then hit unpause on the tv remote of his life, "...Yeah...I guess I did."

Thunder just gave one of his amazingtacular grins, "Well that's neato." he gave a super cheesy thumbs up that made gumall's heart fluter like thousand of birds going on spring break at bird high school. "Though Gumball there is a ritual that must be followed..." gumball gasped, "you don't mean...?"

"Oh. I mean..."

Thunder and Gumball whipped out their cocks and began to ram them into one another. Gumball gasped, "wow thunder, have you been practicing this?" thunder just smiled and kept shoving his cock against gumball's, "I do this all the tiem at home." he said. This lasted another 20 amazing seconds, like the world was nothing except for this men's bathroom in a germand resteraunt. But after 20 seconds, both cocks ran off. It's really hard to ram two chickens into eachother for a long period of time.

Gumball and Thudner sat on the bathroom floor in silence.

"do you think Nurse TGOT is getting his ass kicked out there?" thunder asked, gumball used his POWER OF LEARNING to learn about tgot's ass. "It turns out that tgot turned into a steak and is currently running out of the resteruant to buy some more ass medicine for mr. fitness. so sadly no" thunder laughed, "I guess is is just a giant nurse lseor who thinks that shapeshifitng solves all problems when really all problems are solved with being cool."

"I agree Thunder. I agree." the two leaned in to play a riggerous game of patty cake when suddenly the door was swung open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

It was...MR. TOIDENHEIMER!

Meanwhile in a dark computer room some figure was sitting on his chair because chairs were comfy to him. he laughed a stupid laugh that wasn't as stupid as lifeup j's laugh but still pretty freaking stupid, "it seems that love has sprouted across CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl...soon they will learn that love is for fucking assholes and that my rool is the real way cool kids get dinner at their tables." the man then laughed but fell out of his chair because he was really fat. he pretended he didn't because his ego was big but his dick was small. he looked back into the computer watching everything as closely as satan claus watches little kids be gernerous to others.

WHO IS THIS MYSTESRIOU MAN?! WHAT WILL MR. TOIDENHEIMER DO NEXT?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE CHILLING CHAPTER OF CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl


	5. Chapter 5: Somewher eelse

LAST TIME ON CUTUSTUF HIGHSHCOOl! GUMBALL AND THUNDER WERE MAKING SWEET FAKE SEX WHEN SUDDENLY MR. TOIDENHEIMER PRESIDENT OF TOID INC BURST THROUGH THE ROOM. NOW...THE CONINUATION

"Gumball?!" Mr. Toidenheimer exclaimed with the rage of a thousand hot sauces, "What are you doing with this incredibly cool gentleman?!" "wait dad" gumball said, "we're just taking a shit in the bathroom ten feet away from the toilet geeeeeeez" Mr. Toidenheimer laughed, "yeah and i'm a fagot. Neither of you get dinner for one hour. SO HA!" Thunder stood up, "This is bullshit! Fuck this noise!" and using his cool stealth skills he jumped out of the bathroom window with the grace of a dying cat and both gumball and him escape dinto the nigth where they ordered some burger king with no care in the world. they even got a shrek happy meal toy. But while they were eating...other events were taking place

Ness was practicing his PK ROCKIN when he saw Watzup walk into someone's house. He stared at Watzup as he kept on walking into the house. A few minutes later he saw someone go into the house. He just sat there on the ground, mentally saying "OKAY".Inside, that someone took off his backpack and said "It sure is a great day to be Tengu McWangu!" He flopped down on the couch when he heard a noise coming from his mom's bedroom. In fact, he heard a lot of noises. "MOm, ids That you?" Tengu heard nothing. So he went to his mom's bedroom's door, and he knocked. His mom said "Don't come in!" and then a while later Tengu heard someone's voice saying "Just eat a deepfreid japalenio pepper that's my dick taste" seductively. Tengu broke down the door with his backpack and he saw the most horrifying signht that he could gave ever seen.

Watzup was just standing there with his pants down, his ass shining right in Tengu's face. His mom was on the other side, he couldn't eaxtly see what was going on but it was clear, Watzup was giving his mom the time and he was powerless against it.

"yeah how's my jalapeñis" Watzup said while not even noticing Tengu breaking into the room. Tengu's mom's eyes lit up with horror, halfway because Tengu walked in on her giving Watzup a blowjob, and halfway because Watzup was about to climax and jalapeno cum is one of the spiciest things to ever be spicy.

"WATZUP WHAT TEH FUCK ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S MY BED YOU DICK FACE" Tengu yelled with the anger of a thousand angry black people fighting a thousand angry white peoples. But it was too late, waatzup's hot sauce was srapeyed all over tengu's mom and tengu's super amazing shrek pillow. Watzup did a naked backflip when he heard tengu's voice. "EW TENGU CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY YOU DICK" Tengu didnt' answer becuase he was so angry mad that he dind't. Meanwhile his mom went into the sexmobile and drove away as fast as a piano on roller skates. "I'M GONNA END YOU WATZUP YOU FAT DICK FACE" Tengu yelled but before he could punch him with his fist, a bolt of electricity went throughout the room. Ness was now standing in the middle protecting watzup from tengu's wrath of a thousand wraths

"MAILTIME" said the mailperson as he dropped off a really bulky letter.  
"Oh oh wait before my bro Ness and I go to beat you up Tengu McWangu I'm gonna go read this mail." Watzup went off to the door, forgetting to put on his pants, and he picked pu the letter. On it was a letter inscribed 'for my best buddy Watzup' with a Goomy stamp on it. "Oh boy it's from my best buddy Caprice! I wonder what it is!" Watzup ripped open the letter with his jalapenis.

BOOM

Gumball and Thunder were watching the news on a jumbo tv at Spikeboy's hosue eating their yummy burger king when suddenly a fat guy showed up on the news, "Hi, I am newscater Caleb Felderson and here is my co host Crash Man. In a stunning news that has stunned even Crash Man's penis, some puss named Watzup was bombed by a letterbomb abotu 2 minutes ago. His naked body was found burned and his penis was not hard for it. Now with Crash man with the weather."  
Gumball and Thuner looked at eachother, "holy shit what" they were surprised like dead people were dead, except spikeoby who was eating yummy pancakes.  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILLW ATZUP BE DEAD? WAS CAPRICE THE ONE WHO SENT THE LETTER OR WAS IT A SETT UP? WILL TENGU KILL WATZUP IN HIS MOMENT OF WEAKNESS? WHO THE FUCK IS CRASH MAN

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
CHAPTER SIC6  
WHERE THINGS HAPPEN

SEE YOU AT THE SAME CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl TIME! SAME CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl PLACE!


	6. chapter sic6- new year new shit

ON THE NEXT DAY...

so Thunder and Gumball were walking to the auditorium for an assembly.  
"holy shit dude i stall can't believe it!" Thunder said.  
"what is it that Watzup opened a letter with his penis" Gumball replyed  
Thunder slpped Gumball "no you dick it's that Watzup got letterbombed and now he's not hard for iyt"  
"oh" Gumball rubbed himself in thw splot where he jwas slapped  
They got to the auditorium and they sat down.

Princeipal Cutman Mike decended from the ceiling while the audience gave that kind of clapping where they clap but they don't really give a shit about it because who cares about the principal except losers. "STUDENTS OF CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl, you probably heard that watzup got bombed because he's a dick. Sadly, the POWER OF PUSS wasn't enough to save his face. However, we must continue on with our school day so..." suddenly a bunch of paper fell from the sky like a man tripping and dropping potatoes all over his sweaty chest. "TIME FOR A POP QUIZ" the students groaned with the intensity of two mexican men fucking a puppy.

"this is such bullshit almost as much as lifeup!" gumball said but he didn't really care because HIS POWER OF LEARNING made it so who gives a shit. Thunder just took out a scooter and did rad wheelies but no one stopped him because the principal knew better to stop the POWER OF AWESOME at work. Though if anyone else moved he'd throw a big mac at their fat faces.

The stupid test continued for 5 minutes until suddenly...

CLOTHED WATZUP BURST THROUGH THE DOORS WITH THE SCENT OF STEAK ON HIS CLOTHES!  
Everyone in the auditorum threw up their pencils and testss and gasped at the same time, although nobody gasped as loud as Gumball and Thunder, who gasped with the intensity of an airplane made of waffles and french fries taking off.  
"HOLY SHIT! WATZUP!"  
Principal CutmanMike dramaticly looked at Watzup and said "Ah, my favorite little PUSS. How did getting bombed feel? And more improtantly, why the hell are you back?!"  
Watzup was about to talk but then Ness ran up behind him and PK FLASHED the principal. The principal started crying!  
Watzup used his POWER OF PUSS to fly over to CutmanMike and punch him in the face, saying "That's why I'm back! Ness used his PK HEALING and PK LIFEUP on me and now I'm all better!" Watzup stole the principal's scissors hat and put it on, saying "All right classes, go home! It's the new year's eve, why the hell are we still here?"

Sam raised his hand to say "yo man I don't think that's how story progression works" but it was too late and everyone was already going home to make some snacks and eat chicken wings. Nurse TGOT bust open teh front doors of the school and turned into LIMOSINE TGOT! while all the kids climbed in the car to go drive to sme awesome new Year's party or something. Gumball tried to do a flip into the car but he missed but Thunder's POWER OF AWESOME was enough to save GUmball's flip and boost him into the car anyay. Thunder and Gumball were soon joined by Watzup and Ness but not for lonG!

"hey this party's gonna be so cooL" Gumball said "ARen't you comign along Watzup?"

"Nah man I'm going to celebrate the new year with Ness and some other guys by playing Project M UNTIL MIDNIGHT! Maybe the M stands for MIDNIGHT MADNESS instead of Melee."

Thuder punched Watzup for making such a dumb joke but then he did a thumbs-up and smiled "alright you go have fun". Then Nurse TGOT as a limosine drove off with Gumball and Thunder and a bunch of kids from... CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl.

All the kids were having fun singing stupid songs like, "why is bomb man's dick so rad" but suddenly gumball stopped singing, "tgot where the fuck are we going we are litearlly inside you what the fuck that's gross" tgot laughed, "dude I have no fucking idea i might have done a little bit of drugs." suddenly everyone was in a new years eve CHAOS! People were punching each other in the face and somebody was sucking antoher man's dick while smash was making sweet love to a computer and altaria. TGOT kept laughing before blaring space jam over his stero sound. Gumball and thunder looked at each otehr, "this is some shit we have to fix" thunder quickly activated his power of awesome and took out a bike and started biking over people's faces, "YO WE HAVE TO GET THIS STUPID ASS CAR TO STOP OR ELSE WE'LLL BE AS DEAD AS OBAMA'S DICK" but suddenly, tgot car crashed into a tree knocking everyone out of the car and into the middle of nowhere. Lifeup started bashing his head against a tree because he forgot his life and tgot turned back to normal and rubbed his head, "what the fuck was that did someone cut my brakes how does that work." everyone was confused until Spikeboy noticed a shadowy figure running into the darkness of the woods!

"OVER THERE" spikeboy yelled as he ran after the shadowy figure.  
Gumball noticed that Nurse TGOT dropped his nurse helmet cap so he stole it, turned on its light, and ran after spikeboy running after the shadowy figure. Thunder ran with him, and TGOt noticed that he lost his helmet cap so he was like "you little rascals come back here" and so he ran after Gumball and Thunder running after Spikeboy running after the shadowly figure.  
Spikeboy tackled the shadowy figure and Gumball caught up with them. Gumball shone his helmet light on the figure and he saw some guy with a top hat and a twirly moustache. "Who the fuck are you" Thunder said as he prepared to slap the guy with his POWER OF AWESOME.  
"I am the good Dcotor Freeman! You cannot stop the Impossible Trinity from achieving it's goals!" Freeman kicked Spikeboy away, twirled his moustache, and threw a smoke bomb, saying "Now here's a smokebomb!"

The smoke caused everyone to cough like huge assholes and when the smoke cleared Freeman was gone! All the students were now in the middle of nowhere on new years eve alone and confused. "shit how are we giong to coelebrate the new year now we can't even watch porn!" lunch lady daveris said. thunder just laughed like he had killed a racist man, "That's where you're wrong! Watzup has a video camera and since he didn't hang out with us.." thunder took out his thunder phone 3.3 and clicked a button and suddenly they saw watzup and ness playing Project M while making out at the same time. the entire school was in shock! And on the new years eve everyone crowded around thunder's amazing phone and watched two people make out while playing video games and eating peppers and ranch dressing which they also spread over their chest like a salad in a salad bar

"you know, 2013 wasn't so bad after all." gumball said

Thunder did one of his trademark thunder laughs, "You can say that again."

"you know, 2013 wasn't so ba-"

"shut your mouth you piece of shit."

Everyone in the school laughed at gumball except gumball because he was yelled at and he edidn't like that but he stopped caring becasue by gosh new years eve is a time of new years not old shit. Nurse tgot turned into a campfire to keep everyone warm with shitty green fire as everyone watched thunder's phone.

Soon it was 2014 and everyone was pretty pumped except losers but this isn't a story bout team loser it's a story about CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl

And when the year changed they all piled back into the tgotmobile and drove home completley forgetting about the attempted murder attempt. However, when gumball went home he found a note on his bed next to a skull and two swords.

"hey loswer we're coming to get you and your awesome friend too. GET FUCKED SON"

gumball was as shocked as President Lincoln when a bullet went through his brain, "oh no this is some shit"

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? WILL EVIL PEOPLE BE EVIL? WILL GUMBALL AND THUNDER BE IN TROUBLE? WHAT ABOUT NESS AND WATZUP?

FIND OUT NEXTSE TIME ON CUTSTUFF HIGHSCHOOl


End file.
